Do not play that song!
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: Sideswipe is torturing his twin Sunstreaker with a song over their sibling bond. Story is suppose to be funny. Based in the G1 world of transformers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers. Transformers belong to it's rightful creators, owners and Hasbro.**

**I also do not own the songs: You are my sunshine or I love you. Those songs belong their their rightful owners, and to who ever sings them.**

**This story is meant to be funny. Rated T to be on the safe side because I'm paranoid.**

**Also Characters might be OOC due to the fact it's been years, since I last seen any of G1 episodes of transformers, and I am trying to do this from memory. I appologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Grammar and Spelling have never been my best subjects. However I am trying to improve on this.**

**Please don't swear at me in any review or leave any swears in my reviews, because they are abusive, harsh, and down right cruel in my honest opion, and no one deserves that. Yes...I understand that some reviews may be harsh, but to swear at the writer because their story might be terrible or really bad. No one, I repeat absoultly no one deserves a review that harsh or cruel! It's honestly another form of cyber bullying. **

**Look if you don't like the story, then just leave move onto something else, and don't even bother to leave a review. If you want to leave a review even though you disliked the story, then just say I didn't like the story, then move on to something else, please, and thanks. **

**Anyways I hope you guys will like this story. Please be nice its my first fanfiction story.**

* * *

It was a normal day at the autobot base one could say. Wheeljack inventing something that usualy exsploded causing everyone to leave the base or injuring them. The Dinobots causing problems again. Red alert freaking out about something, that only Primus knew what it was. The decepticons were strangely quiet...then again they did suffer a humiliating defeat the other day, so it might be a day or so before they heard anything from them.

Other then that it was normal. Okay scratch that maybe not so normal seeing how Sunstreaker was in one of his moods, and he was currently searching for his twin. Sideswipe had somehow found, one of the most annoying songs in the universe. At least in Sunstreaker's honest opion about it. This song had also been driving him crazy all day, since Sideswipe had been playing this song loudly over their sibling bond. For roughly five earth hours this song had been playing loudly over their sibling bond. Any mech would have snapped and gone insane at this point.

"Has anyone seen Sideswipe!?" Sunstreaker yelled as he stormed into the break room. Some bots looked up at him strangely but did not answer as they went back to whatever they were doing.

"Sunstreaker chill, what's wrong?" Jazz asked who was sitting on the couch before Sunstreaker could loose his temper.

"Sideswipe, found this annoying song on the internet and has been playing it loudly over our bond all day. Ever since he found that damn song roughly five earth hours ago! Primus this song is so annoying!" Sunstreaker snarled in anger as the song was getting on his nerves again.

"What song?" Jazz asked as he looked at him in amusement.

Sunstreaker growled in annoyance before he sent the song over his comlink, making Jazz laugh at music that was playing. "It's not funny Jazz...where is he?!" He growled threatening at him.

"All I can tell you, is that I last saw Sideswipe with Ratchet down in medbay." Jazz said as he smiled. Sunstreaker growled out a thanks and stormed out of the room. He walked pass Bluestreak before he could say anything to him.

"Jazz, what was that all about?" Bluestreaker asked walking into the room making Jazz turn to look at him.

"Sideswipe, is torturing his twin with a song that he found on the internet, and has been playing it for roughly five earth hours straight over their bond." Jazz said smiling.

"What song would that be?" Bluestreak asked out of curiousity.

"You are my sunshine." Jazz said grinning.

"Seriously, he's been using that song?" Bluestreak asked as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Yep." Jazz said.

"I just hope Blaster doesn't get into trouble." Bluestreak said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked looking at Bluestreak like he had missed something. Which was sort of obvious that he did seeing Bluestreak's exspression.

"Blaster, was the one who found the song in the first place, and he had shared it with Sideswipe as well as a few other autobots this morning." Bluestreak said making Jazz's optic band glow brightly as his jaws dropped in disbelief.

"Where was I, when he was doing this?" Jazz complained.

"I think you were in a meeting." Bluestreak said smiling nervously at him.

* * *

Ratchet looked up just as Sunstreaker stormed into medbay. "My twin where is he?" Sunstreaker growled.

"Sideswipe left a few minutes ago, you just missed him." Ratchet said watching as Sunstreaker looked ready to blow a gasget. "Sunstreaker, what's-" Sunstreaker then simply snarled, and stormed out of the room looking for his twin practically shaking in rage. Ratchet was confused by what happened until Wheeljack walked in holding his sparking arm smiling nervously at Ratchet.

"Uh Ratchet...think you can patch me up again?" Wheeljack asked nervously. Ratchet then snarled as he raised his wrench.

"I JUST PATCHED YOU UP NOT EVEN AN EARTH HOUR AGO!" Ratchet yelled in rage.

"Ratchet...let's be reasonable about this...Ratchet? Put down the wrench...oh Primus!" Wheeljack yelled in fear as he bolted from the room.

"COME BACK HERE!" Ratchet yelled as the inventor screamed and bolted from medbay with Ratchet right on his heels.

* * *

Sideswipe was smiling as he played the song. The same one that Blaster had shown him this morning. Until he reconised his brother who was starring at him like a demon straight from the fires of hell at the other side of the hallway as he quickly approached him. "Sideswipe...stop playing that song before I hurt you..." Sunstreaker snarled still shaking in rage.

"But it fits you so well Sunny...after all you are my sunshine!" Sideswipe said grinning only to scream as Sunstreaker lundged at him. Sunstreaked knocked them both to the floor as they fought.

Brothers will be brothers. So I bet you can guess what happens next...yep...Ironhide had to break them apart and sent them to the brig until Prowl could come up with a punishment for them.

While the two were waiting down in the brig. Sideswipe galred at his brother. "Blaster was the one who showed me the song first."

"You didn't have to play that song for five earth hours straight." Sunstreaker growled.

"I thought you would like it..." Sideswipe said frowning.

"I hate that song. Never again play that song." Sunstreaker snarled.

"Fine...anyways things can't get any worse then this." Sideswipe said sighing.

Suddenly over the loud speakers that where in the brig, they suddenly started playing the song called, I love you.

"DON'T PLAY THAT SONG!" The twins screamed in horror as they reconised the song.

"WE'LL LISTEN TO ANYTHING, EXCEPT FOR THIS SONG!" Sideswipe yelled.

"MY AUDIO RECEPTORS ARE THREATENING TO EXSPLODE!" Sunstreaker yelled. "WHO THE **** IS PLAYING THAT SONG?! I RATHER BE STUCK LISTENING TO, YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE OVER THIS SONG!"

"MAKE IT STOP!" Sideswipe screamed.

* * *

In the control room a smiling Prowl was grinning evilly, as he watched the twins scream for mercy over the music. "Prowl?" Blaster asked nervously.

"Yes...I know. I promised that you can be relieved of moniter duty for two weeks for helping me with this. I'll just have the twins do a double shift." Prowl said with a smile.

"Thanks Prowl." Blaster said grinning as he left the room.

"Aren't you being a bit evil, Prowl?" Ironhide asked in amusement.

"No not at all." Prowl answered calmly.

"So how long-?

"Hmmm...six maybe seven earth hours should do nicely." Prowl said grinning as Ironhide started laughing.

Meanwhile with Wheeljack a certain medic had managed capture him and drag him back to Medbay for repairs. Yeah, i'm sure Wheeljack will be just fine folks.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
